Until We Bleed
by Skins USA Fan
Summary: "The last thing I thought about, was that night on the fire escape." Twoshot. ::Rated For;Language;Violence;Suicide;CharacterDeath::
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Sorry I havent writen in a while! I've been VERY busy, but to make up for it I decided to write this one shot, unless you guys wants me to make it longer )  
This is a kinda sad story, but if I made it longer it MIGHT turn out to be Seddie )  
BTW I was listening to sad songs so thats probably why I wrote this. It's kinda bad though, but I hope you like it.  
-xoxo Jess.

SAM'S POV:

Tears were streaming down my face. I just couldn't believe it.  
I had a feeling it was true, b-but I didn't know it would ACTUALLY happen.  
I grabbed the blade off my bathroom counter. I looked at my reflection, I looked weak.  
No one loved me, I lost everything. I pressed the blade to my wrist.  
I gasped at the pain, but then I felt the cool blood rush out.  
The blade moved slowy across my arm it was painful but I deserved it. I looked at my arm it was all red and it hurt, I smiled, the pain felt good.  
I grabbed the bottle of sleep pills and poured out about 10 of them and swallowed them.  
Then, I walked over to my bed and layed down and closed my eyes, then I thought about eariler today.

Earlier That Day:

I woke up and went over to Carly's, tommorow was my birthday. Finally I got to Bushwell Plaza and went up to Carly's floor.  
I walked into Carly's apartment and saw Freddork and Carly on the couch and went over to the fridge.  
"Hey Carls, hey dork." I opened the fridge and grabbed some ham and starting eating it.  
The TV turned off and I turned around and saw Carly and Freddork standing right in front of me, they looked kinda mad.  
"Wh-" Before I could finsh the sentence Freddie interupted.  
"Stop eating Puckett! All you ever fucking do is eat! All you care about is food! HAve you ever cared about anything else?!" My eyes widen.  
Then Freddork's words sunk in. They HURT. Like hell.  
"W-What?!" I looked at Carly, I saw something in her eyes, hate.  
"Its true Samantha, and you're NEVER nice to anyone, everyone hates you. Its been to long Sam, I-I though you would change, but you never did."  
I knew this was coming, I knew one day, Carly and Freddie would turn on me. I just never knew it would hurt this much.  
"Go On." I said, my voice weak.  
Freddie looked at me, "I know why you're mom hates you so much, its because you're a whore. And she just couldn't handle having you as a daughter, she gets drunk so much because she wished Melanie would have stayed and you would have left."  
I looked at Carly, she told him everything. "You owe me and Spencer ALOT of money, because you've probably ate like a thousand packs of ham. Which explain why you're fat" Carly was looking at my stomach.  
Then Freddie pushed me into the wall and kicked me. I felt tears drop. "How did that feel Sam?! Did it hurt?! Because I've had to deal with a hell of a lot more pain then that."  
He punched me in the face, I felt blood come out of my nose and mouth.  
Freddie smirked, "Now, get the hell out of here."  
He grabbed my hair and dragged me to the door then openned it and threw me against his door.  
I fell to the ground in pain, then he kicked me a few times.  
"Goodbye bitch." Then I heard CArly's door close. I was crying.  
I got up and slowly walked over to Groovy Smoothie, everything hurt, especially my heart.  
I walked in and sat at a table crying.  
Then I heard laughing and looked up.  
It was Jonah.  
"Aww, is Sammy sad?!" He was smirking.  
"S-Stay away Jonah." Tears were still streaming down my face.  
"And miss you crying!? No fucking way. Did you finally hear the truth bitch?" Then he sat next to me and kicked my leg.  
I gasped. It hurt. Jonah kept laughing and kicking me. I cried harder.  
"You should just go in a hole and die Puckett, it's obvious no one will ever love you."  
I got up quickly and ignored then pain. "Fine then!" I ran home crying, not caring about anything.  
My mom wasnt home, good.  
I went into the kitchen and grabbed the knife and ran up into my room and locked to the door.  
Then I went into the bathroom and put my sleep pills on the counter.

Present:

More tears streamed down my face. Soon the pain would be over and I would be gone.  
I thought about Freddie, I loved him so much, but now he'll never know, it doesnt matter, besides he hates me.  
Then I blacked out. The last thing I thought about was that night on the fire escape.

NOTE: Well, thats the end, comment if you think I should make it longer. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm gonna update a few old stories today, I decided I would start  
with the saddest first. -Jess

FREDDIE'S POV:

My phone started ringing, I didn't reconize the number, but I picked  
it up.  
"Hello?"  
"Is this Fredward Benson?" A guy's voice said.  
"Yeah, it is, why?"  
He sighed, "Your friend, Samantha Puckett is in a coma at Seattle  
Hospital and she might not make it."  
"O-Okay." I hung up the phone quickly and put it down.  
What Have I Done?

Flashback:  
"Hey Freddie, can you do something for me?" Carly was giving me puppy  
dog eyes.  
"Uh, sure what?" I stared at her.  
She bit her lip, "I think we should get Sam to leave us alone."  
"CARLY! Tomorrow's her birthday! And isn't she your best friend?"  
She shrugged, "I thought she would change Freddie, and she didn't. Now  
we need to give her a taste of her own medicine."  
She smirked evilly.

Present:  
Carly said if I went along with her plan, we could date.  
I can't believe I said yes.  
I almost want to kill myself or Carly right now.  
But, instead of that, I should go visit Sam.  
I grabbed my keys and started walking to my car, when I bumped into  
Carly, she looked...happy.  
"OMG! Freddie! Did you hear? Sam is gonna die!" I growled and pushed  
her off when she tried to hug me.  
"What's wrong Freddie-Bear?"  
I rolled my eyes, "We're not friends anymore Carly, I care about Sam,  
and I thought YOU were different."  
I ran off before she could do or say anything.

Finally, I arrived at the hospital.  
"Samantha Puckett." I told the lady at the counter.  
She rolled her eyes and looked at her computer, "Floor 5, room 17."  
I walked over to the elevator and pressed the button.  
"Freddie Benson? I love you!" A girl who was about 13 hugged me.  
The elevator door opened but she didn't let go, so I pushed her off  
and stepped in, she did too.  
"What are you doing here? Is someone hurt?" I sighed.  
"Yeah, Sam is..."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry."  
The elevator dinged. 3rd Floor.  
"This is my floor, good luck." She kissed me quickly and walked out as  
the elevator doors closed.  
I leaned against the elevator wall and thought.  
Even though that girl was nice, that kiss still wasn't as good as the  
one with Sam.  
Ding!  
I walked out of the elevator and walked to room 16.  
"This is it." I murmured as I opened the door slowly.  
Sam was on a hospital bed, she was pale, her arms had bandages on  
them, and she had 5 IVs hooked in.  
"Damn." No one else was in the room.  
I grabbed a chair and pulled it next to Sam's bed and sat down.  
She actually looked peaceful, it was weird to see because she was  
usually causing me physical and emotional pain.  
I held her hand gently and stared at her.  
The doctor came in a few minutes later and explained everything.  
Sam had been found by her mom bleeding, with a razor and a empty  
bottle of sleeping pills in her bathroom.  
She called 911 and they came and brought Sam here.  
Sam was in a coma and only had 25 hours to wake up or else she would  
die.  
The chances of her waking up were 75 percent.  
After the doctor left I started crying.  
I wanted Sam to wake up, I wanted her to call me names, to hurt me,  
steal my money, embarass me, and most of all I wanted her to kiss me.

After a while I took a nap, and when I woke up I heard a loud beep.  
Sam.  
I saw her heart had stopped, I pressed the doctor call button.  
"Come to room 16 quick! Her heart stopped!"  
A few seconds later 6 doctors came in and one of the nurses dragged me  
to the waiting room.  
I was crying and trying to go back to Sam.  
"PLEASE LET ME GO! I LOVE HER!"

It was about a hour later when the doctor called "Samantha Puckett."  
I walked over to him and waited for the news.  
The doctor looked nervous, "I'm sorry, but Samantha is dead."  
I must have heard him wrong, "W-What?"  
"Sam is dead, I'm sorry. But her last words were, 'Tell Freddie I love  
him.' I thought you would know who Freddie was."  
I went crazy.  
"SHE ISN'T DEAD! YOU'RE LYING!" I ran over to Sam's room and then I saw.  
Her eyes were wide open and she looked lifeless.  
I fell to the ground, crying hard.  
She was the love of my life, and she thought I hated her.

One Year Later:  
I stared at Sam's grave.  
I can't believe it had already been a year, a year since she died, a  
year since the day she turned 17, a year since she said she loved me.  
There were flowers all around her grave.  
I pulled out my pocketknife, I wanted to die here, on top of her  
grave, since I knew my life would be incomplete without her.  
The night on the fire escape was the last thing I thought of before I  
stabbed the knife threw my heart.

AN: Please review. Even though this story is probably the most  
depressing thing I ever wrote. :/


End file.
